User talk:GMRE/Archive 2
See the archive for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1. GMRE (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Split the archive I will have about 20 entries/archive. I do only have about 40 entries yet. I think you should split your archive on a number, so it is easier to go through all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Nah. Who'd want to read it anyway? I doubt that would happen often and the contents are automatically at the top of the page anyway. GMRE (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe it's not an advantage for the people who read the old entries, when you say it...but at least, if you have many archives, it may be another thing aside from the edit count to ensure people that you have been here a long time xD. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) Custom colors Many wikis uses custom colours on the important persons in the wiki (mainly admins). This will help all "usual" contributors to easy find these users if they need anything. What do you say, shall we use custom colors? I have found the MediaWiki page where you add a specific code, which I have learned. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) :And where would those custom colors be seen? GMRE (talk) 21:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I think every link to your user page will be colored. I don't know how, or if it will change on talk pages if using custom signatures, but most important, it will change on all activity feeds. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) Infoboxes One I asked at the Commuity Central solved the infobox problem. My idea can now be applied to all infoboxes we use in massive amounts. :D ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) :Go for it. Just don't break them. GMRE (talk) 21:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Managed to do that when trying to integrate an advanced switch into the Template:Infobox Settlement, but I reverted my edits shortly. It isn't really necessary obviously with the auto-categorisation, it is just funny to test it. It can though be useful when new users creates pages, and forgets the categories...if they remember to add the infobox. At least I feel my coding skills has went up a huge step. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) Navigation box What about a navigation box for the Just Cause Weapons - just like for the Just Cause 2 ones? It would be best if someone with good Just Cause knowledge created it, but if you feel that you don't got the time, I can take the hassle to go through the weapons, or just get the game. I will soon get the monthly "study-cash" we have in my country and doesn't feel so light on my pockets anymore, so I feel it's maybe time now. But, what do you say? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) :I have thought about it, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Look at the table at Category:Just Cause Weapons. GMRE (talk) 21:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I found at most 23 Weapons that can be added into a such box, when looking at the bottom. We didn't have the unusable weapons in the JC2 one, did we? (Nope, I see we didn't) ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) :::The weapon types and slots are a complete mess and some are unique, but maybe we could just ignore the weapon slot mess and list them by the most basic type: "Pistols and revolvers"; "submachine guns"; "rifles"; "explosives"; "rocket and grenade launchers" and "other". The row "other" would only contain the grappler. This might be why they decided to have only 1 weapon per type in Just Cause 2. GMRE (talk) 21:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just what I thought about. We can just sort them simply by type. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) In action The new navigation box is now in action, if you didn't notice that. The only matter now is that it needs to be inserted on all pages in the JC Weapons category. Template:JC Weapons. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) LOL I see. Very weird glitch. And I think I agree with the text; I have never seen it on youtube before. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) To-do list What about a "to-do list" for the wiki? It should be listed nearly at the top of the Main Page and should help contributors to find things that they can help with and contribute to. Also, the GTA wiki has fixed their server problem and the affiliation progress is almost complete after I am done with my work in the task. It's up to Gboyers now to add us on their affiliates page. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) :I guess. Otherwise we only have the site maintencance log for that, but that's not really for usual editors. GMRE (talk) 15:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Many of the editors that come here and to other wikis may have no idea what to do. Even among us long-time users it can be hard finding stuff to help with and fix. It should not be a full bulleted list, but divided into sections. Then we can have those lists. ::It should be called something like "Just Cause Wiki:Task List". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) :::Or it could also be called "Just Cause Wiki:To-do list". Whatever, it was your idea and you're an admin too, so you name it. GMRE (talk) 16:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good idea norlanning. ^Lol that's your first thing on the to-do list, how about it's called: Pages that need editing? You could have a table with the first row as the page and link, another for the task/s and one more for any tips or guides to do it. A general guide can be put at the top of the page. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then I apply it, today or tomorrow. The task I am most focused on right now is to finish the JC2 settlement pages (There are actually, believe it or not, 350 of 366 pages complete). Good idea with the tables, wasn't on my thoughts at first. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Map picture A picture says more than 1000 words, and that picture really says it all. I didn't know the WoW map was that small! The Skyrim map is nearly the same size as the Oblivion map. The only thing that makes it feel like a big map is when you think of all interiors in the game. Is the GTA Vice City map, which's not included, bigger then the GTA III map? I have Vice City on my Android device, but not GTA III. The Burnout map look impressive for a racing game. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Vice City is almost exactly the size of GTA 3. I'm a lifelong GTA gamer. I have every PC GTA there is. Anyway, GTA IV is very slightly smaller than San Andreas and GTA V (very highly recommended) will be the biggest GTA map ever, but nobody knows how big. It's speculated to be about 6 to 10 times bigger than San Andreas. Possibly about as big as Burnout paradise, which is the first game map ever that was entirely real size. In other games a lot of streets are narrower than they should. This is visible when you drive a large vehicle. For example, try driving a bus in Vice City. But the makers of Burnout paradise went to a lot of trouble to get it all actual size. GMRE (talk) 21:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::If I want it, it will be on Xbox as I don't feel my 1,5 GHz laptop is enough (far from that). I don't have so much GTA experience, except for San Andreas. I should get more into it. I don't know too much of what you can do additionally from the traditional stuff in the newer sequels. The best things in Just Cause 2 in my opinion are the exploring, your capabilities to move everywhere you want, that you can destroy so much stuff and more. It's also more vehicles and easier to get them aside from the GTA cars, which are of the same availibility (As they are so easy to steal is it very obvious that the games were named "Grand Theft Auto"). It's these things that in my opinion makes GTA a game of less fun than Just Cause 2, or the few ones I have played. Still, GTA has a more alive game world then any of the two Just Cause, with for example sometimes two or more persons in a car. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::GTA IV has a terrible pointless and depressing story and pretty much no sidemissions. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony has a shorter story, but it's pretty good. If GTA V is going to be even half as good as the trailers and additional info makes it out to be, then it will be the best game ever by a very large magin. Unless you want tanks and like to blow things up, in which case you're going to want something else, but I still recommend GTA V when it comes. GMRE (talk) 15:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Saints Row Wiki SRW's headmaster has now been contacted (And I will message Gboyers today since nothing is still happening on their affiliates page) and he wants me to check it out more about affiliation. I just think it's that you cross-link the wikis, but it could be more, maybe. Lets see if the admins on Elder Scrolls know, they have multiple affiliates. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) Map You seem quite adamant in not having any external links to better maps than this wikis'. Why is this so? It's fine to link to wikipedia so why not this? Speeddaemon (talk) 16:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Other Just Cause sites are competing with this site. We don't want people to look elsewhere for their info, do we? That link is still on the Interactive Map of Panau page. GMRE (talk) 15:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::The one we already have is very useful, in my opinion. It helps to make the creation of these settlement pages very efficient, and I doesn't need to go back and forth between the game and the computer. On the other hand, the only site that's somewhat closer to being a good competitor, is the Just Cause 2 Official Guide. But just as GMRE says, info should primary be searched on this site, secondary, external links. :::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I don't know about the playstation league map, but the jc2map.info map page doesn't link to any other sites nor will searching on the internet come up with something other than forum pages. As for the current maps, the other one is a lot more useful apart the only thing it doesn't do is show the territories. If you really think this will make people get their info from somewhere else then fine. I just don't see why they would, unless searching in this site didn't come up with anything, and this wiki is more comprehensive than any others. Sorry for forgetting my signature again... *facepalm Speeddaemon (talk) 16:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::It seems like you don't have been so active the last days, Speeddaemon. Don't know what to do? Check out the new Task List, which was created the day before yesterday. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::I have been checking the wiki just as often, but couldn't find anything to do, even when the task list was created, I couldn't do any of those things for various reasons. I see there's a new addition about the perfomance tables though, I'll fix that, then I won't have anything to do once again. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fine then. I'll put your link back. GMRE (talk) 17:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "CASINO" changes Which map are we talking about? Also, just a little idea but would it not be better to refer to it as the Nuevo Estocolmo casino, rather than just CASINO? RAS 2112 (talk) 21:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :All of San Esperito - settlements and nature alike. And why should it be called anything else? It's the only casino in that game. You're not going to mix it up with anything. And if you search this wiki, you might end up at the Casino disambiguation. GMRE (talk) 21:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I was just on my way to add the lack of missions to trivia but it seems you beat me too it. In my haste I should have added it there in the first place rather than outright removed it. Nevertheless the page has improved! And in terms of renaming, to me it just seemed more logical to name it after the town. RAS 2112 (talk) 16:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ?? Guerilla Stabele? Is it said in the game? Strange, it doesn't sound like anything spanish. Also, the GTW affiliation is finally complete. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Spelling error. It was spelled right on the same page. GMRE (talk) 11:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::You did it so many times, and did not check the text, so I let it on ice. Of wome reason, I thought that the game had said that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC)) Report from Saints Row 452 don't want an affiliation yet. They don't have a such program yet, and want to have data in order to see how it can benefit them. So he proposed that we should arrange a poll on if people found our wiki via the program, and then want to see the results. Then he will decide. But we should have at least two partners for a such thing. This program is a secondary business on this wiki, a way to make more contributors, and it can wait. But when we continue further with it, there are several ways we could go, primary: *User:Enodoc - He administrates a whole bunch of wikis, most of them are different Fable wikis. He is not active here anymore as you know, but most likely on the mentioned wikis. *User:Lucan07 - Even if it's not shown in his standard wikia userbox, he administrates several other wikis, at least one of them was founded by him. *We could check with other FPS/TPS wikis if they want to "join" us. Most likely harder then the first two, as I know we don't have so many important contacts. Actually, we could choose any gaming wiki we want to affiliate with. But, as I said, let's put this program on ice. As I also mentioned, it's a secondary task on this wiki. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC)) Check this out This video is a little your style. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:41, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) :Yeah, it's pretty good, but next time cut the beginning off, so the video starts when he begins to sing. Also, you can set a picture for the video, by editing one into the end of the video. If the picture is displayed at the end (after the song) for enough time, it'll appear as one of the 3 pictures from which youtube lets you choose the one to represent the video. The default picture is from the middle of the video. GMRE (talk) 11:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I just saw at a playlist, that you already had a picture for it. GMRE (talk) 11:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep, custom. The best with it is that it is so easy to troll people with it. The official announcement is 21th May, and people are not surprised if there are any leaks. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) Mission videos I was wondering if you or the other admins would mind me adding walkthrough videos to each of the Just Cause 2 mission pages like I did to Welcome to Panau. All are in HD and are uncommentated just High quality gameplay, they would add some visual aid to the text walkthrough. Let me know what you think. User:SycoSquirrelSSU :Add them if you want. No problem. Just be sure to add them into a separate "Video" section at the bottom of the page, where we add all our videos. GMRE (talk) 17:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::We could do with some mission videos as I cannot seem to capture enough of the video for an entire mission. I focus more on the stunt, sabotage and destruction side of videos when it comes to Just Cause 2. It is great that we have another user that can make more videos related to stuff in which I could not possibly do. It's a great idea overall SycoSquirrelSSU. Also could you sign your posts next time? Just use four tildes which appear in the notification window. EnemyHunter (talk) 18:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure there's several videos for every mission on youtube. It's only a matter of posting them here. GMRE (talk) 18:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tons of those mission videos, unlike the settlement completion videos, this subject mostly consist of two major series. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I'd make more since I'd like to think that the ones I've made so far (and posted here) are pretty good, but I like doing missions my own way. Lately the Pistol is almost the only weapon I'm using. I like to take my time, explore every detail and do things right. For example, I've explored all of Hantu Island, so the next tme I'll do the mission, I'll probably take the longest possible road to the Ular plane, just for the fun of driving that truck there. One time I completed all missions and most of everything else with out blowing up anything that wouldn't respawn later. Also, I never destroy any water towers, or electrical equipment at civilian settlements. GMRE (talk) 18:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Page count glitch The page count seems to have several glitches. For example, it can be affected when undoing/rollbacking. So right now, there aren't 1000 pages, but still 998. This glitch will disappear after a while, I know that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 10:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) Disambiguations You are doing it wrong. Hold your mouse marker over the template in visual mode, and you can see an "edit" buttom, just like in an infobox. Just fill in the text there, and you don't need to bullet the text first, that is done automatically. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Oh. I usually edit in source mode and there's no manual for use on the template page. GMRE (talk) 13:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) WAM (Wiki Activity Monitor) I got an email from wikia today, since I got through a small survey they sent after reporting bugs here. They are introducing WAM (Wiki Activity Monitor), where they calcylate a wiki's "health" by using edits and page views. The 5000 largest wikis are listed, and we are at around 370. Not too bad! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) :Nice. I'll add it to the main page. GMRE (talk) 21:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Just Cause I will order it today. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) :Don't spoil it by reading mission walkthroughs then. But you should probably keep 2 saved games, so you could redo a mission, if you think the article could need improvement, but I'd like to think I did a pretty good job with those. GMRE (talk) 16:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I have avoided that. Unfortunately, I remember one of them still, I've Got the Power. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) Adding quotes Sorry about that quote I added to the Karl Blaine article. I've finally been able to use quotes properly but I didn't mean to put it at the top of the page. I meant to put it where you put the quote afterwards. EnemyHunter (talk) 17:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Undo edit About the edit mistake with the windmill in the water I am sorry for that and I won't deny it either. I did mean to put wind turbine there instead but my internet signal is quite low today and I did type in windmill twice because it didn't show up the first time. Unfortunately I clicked at the end of the sentence I wrote by accident and the word "windmill" must have shown up instead of wind turbine. Very sorry about that indeed. EnemyHunter (talk) 15:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Also that question that you asked in the edit summary I did see a windmill in water once. My version of JC(1) is a PS2 format and that one seems to have a lot of glitches on it at the moment. All my other games have little to no glitches at all but my Just Cause game has had glitches such as the absence of the CASINO in Nuevo Estocolmo, a high chance of the Alexander AX-14 spawning at the Encarnacion base, helicopters crashing into buildings and a lot more glitches. I even had a bad glitch once where any weapons when fired only had muzzle flash and didn't do any damage but still gathered attention from the San Esperito military. Basically I need to add more stuff to the Just Cause Bugs and glitches page. EnemyHunter (talk) 15:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks for welcoming me to the Just Cause Wikia Community :) Ray the Killer (talk) 00:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Something to read, maybe? What do you say of the newest topic in my userpage humor project? :P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC)) Immunity to bullets? The Ballard has immunity to hand-held weapons but not to heavier weapons like mounted guns on emplacements or vehicles. It may take a lot of time to get the Ballard to start billowing smoke with the mounted guns but on my copy of Just Cause (1). It is a PS2 format so I don't know whether this applies to other consoles as well. I don't have a video capture card which I can use for PS2 games so unfortunately I cannot show you. Should I put it in the Just Cause Bugs and glitches page? EnemyHunter (talk) 15:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :This wouldn't be a glitch. I have the PC version. Some games have slight differences between different versions, because the developers made slight adjustments between the making of different versions. I've never spent like 5 minutes under constant mounted gun fire, but I've definitely used the same vehicle for over a half an hour of action. I've never seen a Ballard get any damage from bullets. Only explosions. They can take 3 explosions and the 4'th one destroys it. But the Harland vehicles can take only 1 explosion before the second one destroys it and they don't stand up to bullets forever either. I'll shoot at a Ballard with a mounted gun for 2 minutes the next time I'll play. That should test it. GMRE (talk) 16:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::That could explain why I can't find the CASINO in Nuevo Estocolmo. I always thought that I had a bad copy of the game but now that you have told me about differences of versions on different platforms, that should make it easier for me. EnemyHunter (talk) 20:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Just Cause (1) It has arrived and is now ready for play. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC)) :One thing you should do is look at the PDA before and after every mission to see which new Provinces have become politically unsable. I forgot to do that the last time I played all missions. All mission infoboxes have a place for that info. Other than that, try to have fun! GMRE (talk) 15:31, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Oil fields I will probably make a separate article for them. Do you have any idea where they are located on the map? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC)) :Look at the full-size File:Just Cause (1) map.png. You should see 5 black shapes in the sea. Those are oil rigs. That's about all there is to know. 3 on the northern coast, 2 in the west and 1 in the east. GMRE (talk) 13:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Radio transmissions Are the Panau radio transmissions playing for you in newer saves? I started a new game yesterday. With the patched game, the transmissions will work after load on new saves, but are still very buggy. If they happen to work for you, can you record them whenever they are played? Also, I like if you upload them on youtube, because I really miss those transmissions. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC))